Ask Us
by Three crazy writers
Summary: Pregúntenle lo que quieran a los personajes de Hora de Aventura, y a sus amigos Mizzi-chama, Roxy-san y Rin-sama. [Sin censura.]
1. Chapter 1

Se encienden las luces de unos focos que apuntan a un escenario; en el cual estaban, sentados en sillas rojas, todos los personajes de _Hora de Aventura _junto a otras tres personas.

Delante de todos, tras un micrófono, había una chica de cabello blanco platino y ojos rojo escarlata; su cabello estaba atado en una cola alta, junto a un lazo verde. La chica llevaba una camisa blanca con un dibujo de Finn y Marshall riendo, unos shorts negros y unas converses rojas.

Riendo con la Princesa Flama estaba otra sonriente chica de cabello color magenta y ojos azul celeste; su cabello estaba amarrado con una cola baja junto a un lazo blanco. La chica llevaba un bestido rosa pastel hasta las rodillas y zapatos planos negros.

Y hablando con Gumball estaba un serio chico de cabello negro azabache desordenado y ojos verde esmeralda. El chico llevaba una camisa roja, unos vaqueros azules rasgados y converses plateadas.

—¡Hola a todos!—exclamó la chica de cabello blanco—Yo soy Mizzi-chama, y esos son mis amigos, Roxy-san...

—¡Hola!—exclamó la chica de cabello magenta

—Y mi amado, Rin-sama.—dijo Mizzi, con corazones en los ojos

El chico de cabello negro simplemente hizo ademán de saludar.

—Este es un fic especial, para que ustedes puedan preguntarle lo que quieran a sus personajes favoritos de esta asombrosa caricatura.—explicó Roxy

—Y a nosotros.—comentó Rin

—¡Aye!—exclamó la peli-blanca, abrazando al moreno

—Esperamos sus preguntas.—dijo Finn, mientras observaba como Roxy reía intentando separar a la sonriente Mizzi del inexpresivo Rin


	2. Chapter 2

Se encienden los focos, iluminando el salón donde estaban todos reunidos.

—¿Ya hay reviews?—preguntó confundida Roxy

—Solo hay dos, pero son muy divertidos así que... ¿por qué no?—respondió Mizzi, con una sonrisa

—Estas son las preguntas de **MoonWolf214**.—dijo rodando los ojos, Rin

**Wow, que idea tan divertida. ¡Yo quiero preguntar!**

**_Finn, ¿sientes algo por Marcy?**

—¿Mar-marcy?—tartamudeó nervioso el humano, con un muy notorio sonrojo—Ca-claro que no, jeje.

—No sabes mentir.—susurró divertida Roxy

**_Marceline, ¿sientes algo por Finn?**

—Tal vez.—respondió divertida la vampira, haciendo que al rubio casi le de un infarto

**_Fiona, ¿amas a Marshall?**

—No sé, es extraño.—respondió sonrojada la humana

**_Marshall, ¿amas a Fiona o a Gumball?**

Marshall se encogió de hombros.

—Me gustan los dos.

**_Gumball, ¿que sientes exactamente por Marshy?**

Gumball se sonrojó completamente.

—Y-yo n-no siento n-nada.—respondió nerviosamente

**_Roxy-san, ¡eres muy kawaii!**

—¡Kya! Muchas gracias.—dijo la sonriente chica

**_Mizzi-chama, tú eres tan violable. Te quiero Mizzi. *3***

Mizzi se sonrojó levemente.

—E-es lo más lindo que me han dicho, gracias.—respondió la chica con una sonrisa

**_Rin-sama, deja de hacerle daño a mi amada Mizzi-chama o te castro. .-. xD**

Rin gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

—Uno, no recibo ordenes de gente que no conozco; y dos, no te vas a quedar con Mizzi.

**_Fiona, ¿tu sombrero es la cabeza de un conejo de verdad?**

—Sí,—respondió con una sonrisa—me lo regaló Cake.

**_Mizzi-chama, ¡te amo! Olvida al tonto de Rin-sama y ven conmigo.**

—Lo lamento.—respondió Mizzi—Pero yo amo a Rin-sama, y no pienso ceder en mi lucha por su amor.—Rin se sonrojó

—No voy a dejar que te la lleves.—susurró Rin

**Nos vemos, besitos para mi amada y violable Mizzi-chama. *3***

—Jeje, nos vemos.—respondió sonrojada la peli-blanca

—Y estas son las preguntas de **Dragon Lector**.—dijo con una sonrisa Roxy

**¡Que bien! Un nuevo fic de preguntas, y aqui van mis preguntas:**

**Jake; consideras a Finn solo tu hermano o también lo ves como a un hijo?**

Jake alzó una ceja junto con una carcajada.

—Ese humano tonto es mi hermano adoptivo, jeje.—rió Jake

**Cake; te comportas con Fiona como una hermana sobreprotectora o como una madre sobreprotectora?**

—Aunque solo soy su hermana, sé que me comporto más como una madre.—respondió con los brazos cruzados

**Finn y Fiona; como se sienten al ser los únicos humanos de sus respectivos hogares?**

Aura depresiva en los humanos.

—Es deprimente.—respondieron al mismo tiempo

**Príncipe**** y princesa Flama; aun tienen sentimientos por Fiona y Finn respectivamente?**

El príncipe se sonrojó, y la princesa rió.

—Yo no.—se auto-señaló la princesa—Yo ya superé esos sentimientos.

—Ehm... b-bueno... y-yo...—tartamudeó el sonrojado príncipe

**Rey y reina helado; recuerdan sus vidas anteriores?**

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntaron los reyes al unisono

**Marshall y Marceline; extrañan a Simon y Simone respectivamente?**

Aura melancólica en los vampiros.

—Mucho.—respondieron

—Nos vemos en otro capitulo.—dijo Rin de brazos cruzados

—_¡Muchísimas gracias por leernos!_—exclamaron Roxy y Mizzi


	3. Chapter 3

—¡Hemos vuelto!—exclamaron ambas presentadoras

—Comencemos con las preguntas de **Dragon Lector**.—dijo Rin

**Hola de nuevo, aqui les van mas preguntas:**

**Fiona, hace poco vi un capitulo en el que Finn se encontró con su padre y ademas perdió su brazo derecho, tu tambien buscaste a tu padre o mejor dicho madre y tambien perdiste un brazo o no?**

Fiona miró por un segundo su brazo derecho con la mirada perdida.

—Pobre Finn.—susurró la rubia—Yo no sufrí eso.—respondió

**Finn, que se sintió perder un brazo?**

Finn se abrazó a si mismo con un escalofrío.

—Duele.

**Bonnibell, enserio no extrañara a James?**

—No.—respondió mirando hacia otro lado

**No crees que tu bananaguardias son unos inútiles?**

Bonnibell suspiró.

—Claro que son inútiles.

**Ash y Ashley, les envié un regalo—aparece un regalo blanco con moño rojo**

—Gracias.—dijeron los mismo tiempo los magos (o lo que sean ellos)

Al abrirlo salen unas manos mecánicas que les pintan sus caras dejándolos como payasos. Todos los presentes, a excepción de los magos, comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas; incluido Rin, lo que sorprendió a las presentadoras.

—Bien.—dijo Mizzi entre risas—Ahora las preguntas de **MoonWolf214**.—dijo, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de Rin

**¡Mizzi-chama es mía!**

Aparece un chico de cabello azul oscuro casi negro y ojos grises. El chico lleva una camisa blanca con el dibujo de un lobo, unos tejanos azules rasgados, y converses rojas.

***abraza a Mizzi-chama*** **¡Ella es mía!**

Mizzi se sonrojó levemente, mientras que se escuchaban las sonoras carcajadas de Roxy; quien miraba a Rin, el cual gruñía descontrolablemente.

**_Roxy-sana, de nada. n.n**

—Je je. n.n

**_Finn, Roxy-san tiene razón; no sabes mentir.**

Finn se sonrojó, con el ceño fruncido.

—Cállate.

**_Marshall, ¿¡Eres bisexual?! OMG!**

El vampiro rió.

—¿Acaso eso es malo?—rió

**_Rin-sama, yo me voy a quedar con Mizzi; mejor que te rindas.**

Rin sonrió divertido.

—De acuerdo, ¿quieres una guerra? ¡Pues la tendrás!—exclamó furioso

**_Mizzi-chama, ¡te amo! *le da un posesivo beso* Nos vemos, hermosa.**

La peli-blanca cayó desmallada y sonrojada en los brazos de Gumball, mientras que Rin intentaba soltarse de los brazos de Roxy.

—¡No te voy a soltar hasta que tú sueltes ese cuchillo!—exclamaba la peli-magenta

—¡Nunca!—respondía el peli-negro

—Nos vemos amigos.—se despidió la Princesa Flama, lanzando un beso a los lectores


	4. Chapter 4

—¡Hemos vuelto!—exclamaron ambas presentadoras

—Comencemos con las preguntas de **Dragon Oscuro**.—dijo Rin

**Muy buena idea hacer este tipo de fics, estas son las preguntas que tengo:**

**1.- Para Marceline, que fue lo que viste en un imbécil como Ash? Se notaba a leguas que no le importaban mucho tus sentimientos.**

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo, y la única respuesta lógica es que necesitaba tener a alguien a mi lado al haber perdido a Simon.—respondió la pensativa vampira

**Una vez dijiste que jamas te interesarías en Finn de una forma que sobrepase la amistad, pero ahora dirías lo mismo o tu opinión ya cambio?**

Marceline flotó hasta Finn y le tapó las orejas.

—Mi opinión ya cambió.

**2.- Para Finn, si tuvieras que elegir entre DP (dulce princesa), PF (princesa flama) y Marceline, a quien escogerías?**

—Pues creo que me quedaría con Marcy.

**Sientes algo por Marceline?**

Finn se sonrojó.

—Bu-bueno.. ta-tal vez...

**Conoces a Batman? Es el más grande héroe que ha existido jamás.**

—¿Batman? ¿Quién es Batman? o3o

Se ve a Finn con una camiseta con la cara de Batman, una capa igual a la de Batman y uno de los "juguetes/armas" de Batman; y apartando la mirada con una leve sonrisa.

**3.- Para Ash, como pudiste ser tan cruel para vender a Hambo y encima hacer que Finn y Jake borraran el recuerdo del merecido rompimiento? Por esa razón, las autoras deberían llevarte con Batman, el mas grande héroe de todos para darte lo que te mereces.**

—Soy así por naturaleza.—respondió encongiendose de hombros

—Y ahora pasamos con las preguntas de **Dragon Lector**.—dijo Mizzi

**He vuelto con mas preguntas que buscan respuestas:**

**Finn y Fiona, no les asusto ver a "los magos payaso", osea Ash y Ashley?**

—Por muy payasos que sean, esos no dan miedo.—respondieron al mismo tiempo los humano

**Bonnibell, no has pensado en hacer a mas chiclebots?**

—No lo pensé, tal vez lo haga.

**Cake y Jake, como estan sus familias respectivas?**

Aura deprimente en ambos.

—Son independientes...—susurraron

**Gumball, tu tambien causaste una invasión zombie?**

Gumball asintió con un leve rubor.

**Eso sera todo, ****adiós**

—Y terminamos con las preguntas de **Paloma-san**.—dijo Rin

**YO! YO! Yo quiero preguntar!. Bueno, primero que todo Holi ;3. Ahora la(s) pregunta(s): Marshall, si ves al Príncipe Gumball desnudo en tu cama, ¿que harías?**

Marshall sonrió.

—Tapenle las orejas a los menores de edad, esto será traumante.

_Escena y dialogo censurado. xD_

—Eso sería todo.—terminó por decir Marshall

Todos los presentes estaban con cara de haber visto un fantasma, mientras que Mizzi intentaba despertar a desmallado y sonrojado Gumball.

**Gumball, querido, TE AMO :3(?)**

—Lo lamento, pero Gumball sigue en shock.—respondió Mizzi

**Finn, ¿Como te llevarias con el Príncipe Flama si estuvieran en el mismo mundo?**

Aparecen Finn y el Príncipe Flama sentados en un sofá jugando videojuegos; Finn con una camisa con la cara del príncipe y la frase: _"My Best Friend"_; y el príncipe con una camisa con la cara de Finn y la misma frase.

—¿Dijiste algo?

**Y por último... Jake y Cake, ¿Lo han hecho con sus respectivas parejas (you know that I mean *-*)?. Eso es todo XD. Espero me contesten con sinceridad (RESPONDAN O).**

—Tenemos hijos, ¿tú que crees?—respondieron irónicos

**Atte. Yolo :3**

—Nos vemos amigos.—se despidió Marceline, lanzando un beso a los lectores


	5. Chapter 5

—¡Hemos vuelto!—exclamaron ambas presentadoras, muy sonrientes

—Comencemos con las preguntas de **akari-chan13**.—dijo Rin

**Hola me encanta este fic, quería felicitarlas por eso y como me encantan este tipo de cosas aquí van mis preguntas:**

**1.- ¿Finn has tenido sueños... bueno tu sabes w con alguna chica, como por ejemplo Marceline?**

Finn se sonrojó.

—Sí.—susurró—Con Marcy.—Marceline se sonrojó

**2.- —Toma a Finn, Marsh Lee y a Jake y los abraza posesivamente— Ahora serán míos me los secuestrare.**

—¡NO!—exclaman Marcy, Gumball y Arcoiris

**3.- Finn ¿Tu cabello esta largo de nuevo? (? *-***

Jake le saca el gorro a Finn, dejando caer mucho cabello.

—Sip.—responde el perro

—Y ahora pasamos con las pregunas de** Paloma-san**.—dijo Roxy

**Lel XD. Gumball lamento haber causado que te desmayaras pero... ¿te gusto lo que escuchaste?.**

Gumball se desmalló sonrojado otra vez, mientras que detrás de él se podía ver a Mizzi y a Marcy agarrando a Marshall el cual gritaba mil y una obscenidades en dirección a Paloma-san.

**Finn ¿Cual a sido tu pelea más "subidita de tono" con Jake?**

Finn se sienta a pensar por unos minutos.

—Creo que fue cuando le conté que me gusta Marcy.—pausa—¡Olvidad eso que dije!

**Dulce princesa ¿es mi idea o nadie se acuerda de ti en este test? (igual te kero :3).**

Aura depresiva en la Dulce Princesa.

—Soy una Forver Alone.

**Y para el Gumball, Te amo 3 (te haré mio *-*)**

Se repite la escena de la primera pregunta. xD

**Bien eso es todo, Adiós! **

**Atte. La que ama a Gumball :3**

Misma escena.

—Seguimos con **Dragon Lector**.—dice Rin

**Regrese con mas preguntas:**

**Finn y Fiona, aun le temen a los payasos?**

Aura de terror en los humanos.

—Sí.

**Se abre un pequeño portal del que sale un pequeño auto blanco con lunares de colores, se detiene frente a los personajes y al abrirse la puerta salen varios payasos; algunos chaparros, otros altos, unos flacos y otros gordos.**

—¡Kya!—exclamaron los asustados humanos

**Jake, como te has llevado con tu suegros ultimamente?**

—Bien.—responde sonriente

**Cake, tu tienes suegros o no?**

—Claro que tengo.

**Príncipe**** Flama, como se volvió amigo de Finn?**

—Pues... Un día nos encontramos en una convención de fans de Batman y nos hicimos amigos.

**Bien, esas serian todas mis preguntas por hoy. Toquen este silbato para que se vallan los payasos.—aparece un silbato de metal**

—Gracias.—respondió la aterrorizada Fiona

—Y terminamos con las preguntas de** Dragon Oscuro**.—dice Mizzi

**Muchas gracias por responder mis preguntas, y estas son algunas nuevas que se me ocurrieron:**

**Para nuestras autoras; podrían invitar a Batman para que le cierre la boca a Ash? Creo que le hace falta una buena lección**

—Es una gran idea.—responde Roxy con el dedo índice en la boca

Aparece Mizzi con una camisa con la frase de "_I love Batman"_ dando saltitos de alegría.

—¡SÍ!

**Para DP: nunca te ha interesado algo más allá de la ciencia, como tener algún esposo que te ayudara con los deberes reales?**

—No.

**Para Jake: como fue que conociste a Arcoíris? a cual de tus hijos quieres más, a Jake Jr, verdad?**

—No recuerdo.—responde a la primera pregunta, a lo que recibe un golpe por parte de Arcoíris—Y yo quiero a mis hijos por igual.—responde sonriente, para luego susurrar—Aunque Jake Jr es mi favorito

**Para Finn: ya te sientes mejor por lo que ocurrio con la PF? cuando invitaras a Marceline a salir?**

—Ya superé a la princesa.—pausa y sonrojo—¡¿Ma-marcy?!

**Para Marceline: Tienes alguna relación con Drácula, el primer vampiro? que opinas de los libros de crepúsculo?**

—¿Quien es Drácula? o3o

Aparece Marceline con una camiseta con la cara de Drácula, y una bolsa con el libro de su historia.

—Drácula es el hermano del primo del tío del sobrino del amigo del vecino del abuelo de la vecina del perro de mi padre.—responde sonriente

Aparece Marceline haciendo cosplay de Bella, con un muñeco de "el señor vampiro" (lease el Cullen ese ¬¬) y toda la saga de Crepúsculo en la mano.

—Ñe, no está mal.

—Nos vemos amigos.—dice Fiona, lanzando un beso a los lectores


	6. Chapter 6

—¡Hemos vuelto!—exclamaron ambas presentadoras, muy sonrientes

—Comencemos con las preguntas de **Paloma-san**.—dijo Rin

**Marshall no me grites "obscenidades" o me secuestrare a Gumball, igual a ti no te importa así que lo haré mio *-*. Ahora las questions:**

Se ve a un Marshall maniatado al techo con una cinta en la boca.

—¿Por qué está atado?—preguntó Mizzi observando al vampiro

—Para que no mate a Paloma-san.—respondió Roxy

**¿Gumball, amas a Marshall (no te desmayes, o te violo)?**

Sonrojó masivo de Gumball.

—Bu-bueno... a-amar e-es muy... ehm...—pausa— Sí, lo amo.

**Marshall, ¿que harías si me caso con Gumball?**

Mizzi le quita la cinta de la bocal vampiro al oír los murmullos de este.

—... ¡Hija de pu...—Mizzi le pone la cinta otra vez, aunque los murmullos se siguen escuchando

**Dulce princesa, ¿tu amaste o quisiste a Finn romanticamente en algun momento?**

—En el sentido romántico, no.

**Ok, esas son mis preguntas (por ahora XD) **

**Atte. La que violara a Gumball :3**

La cinta se cae de la boca de Marshall.

—¡SI TE ACERCAS A BUBBA JURO QUE HARÉ QUE TODOS LOS VAMPIROS DEL MUNDO TE VIO...—Mizzi le da con una sartén en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente

—Seguimos con las preguntas de** Dragon Oscuro**.—dijo Roxy

**Nuevamente agradezco por responder a mis preguntas, estas son unas nuevas que tengo:**

**Para Mizz-Chama: ya no vas a hacer más cómics en tu cuenta de Deviantart? porque a mí me gustaría que hicieras uno completamente Finnceline, si no es mucha molestia**

Aura deprimente en Mizzi.

—No sé dibujar bien.—susurró

**Para Finn: dirías que aprendiste algo muy importante por la manera en que termino todo con PF? que sentiste cuando Pan de Canela confeso que amaba a PF? si pudieras pertenecer a un equipo de héroes, cual sería, liga de la justicia o los vengadores?**

—Nunca mientas a tu pareja.—respondió a la primera pregunta—Me sentí muy triste.—respondió a la segunda pregunta—¡Yo me voy con Batman!

**Para Marceline: si pudieras pedir un deseo, cualquier cosa, pero solo uno, que seria?**

Aura triste en Marceline.

—Quiero que Simon vuelva.

**Para Jake: ya superaste tu fobia a los vampiros? que harías si un día de esto, el conde Drácula decide hacerte una visita?**

—Ya no le temo a los vampiros.—respondió sonriente

—¡Tío Drácula!—exclamó Marceline saludando a la ventana

—¡AAAAHHHH!

—Pero no hay nadie.—dijo Rin mirando a la ventana

—Lo sé.—respondió la divertida vampira

—Y terminamos con las preguntas de **Bowencito**.—comentó Finn

**Hola! Me esta encantando este Ask y quería dejar mis preguntas *w*.**

**1- Para Finn y Fiona si ustedes son la misma persona, entonces de forma hipotética si se enamoraran, seria narcisismo?**

—Creo que sí.—respondieron los humanos

**2- Para Bonnibell, Cual es tu verdadera edad ya se comprobó que no tienes 18 años owo**

Aura deprimente en Bonnibell.

—Tengo 827 años.

**Y de ultimo: Para la Princesa Flama, Como es Pan de Canela de caballero?**

—Muy amable. n.n

**Bueno eso es todo saludos!**

—Nos vemos amigos.—respondió Roxy, lanzando un beso a los lectores

Mizzi le saca la cinta a Marshall—¿Decías algo?—preguntó

—¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA PALOMA-SAN!—exclamó el vampiro, antes de que Mizzi le tapara la boca otra vez

—Tonterías.


	7. Chapter 7

—¡Hemos vuelto!—exclamaron ambas presentadoras, muy sonrientes

—Comencemos con las preguntas de **Paloma-san**.—dijo Rin

**Ok, Marshall, acepto la guerra por Gumball (el cual es MIO ). Vas a perder, yo lo conquistare y lo violare *-*.**

Mizzi se acerca a Marshall, el cual está vestido con ropa negra, con las manos esposadas al techo y una cinta azul en la boca; Mizzi le quita la cinta.

—Sin insultos.—advirtió Mizzi

Marshall asintió—Sin unsultos.—pausa—Paloma-san... ¡Estás loca si piensas que te voy a dejar ganar!

**Bien, dejando la locura de lado, las preguntas -: Gumball, ¿me quieres, aunque sea un poquito, romanticamente? :3**

—...

—¡No jodas!—gritó Marshall

**Princesa flama, ¿de verdad dejo de amar romanticamente a Finn?**

—Sí, superé esos sentimientos; al igual que Finn.

**Finn, ¿que tanto te gusta Batman? (yo lo admiro inmensamente ;D)**

Aparece Finn haciendo cosplay de Robin.

—Quiero ser su hijo.

**Marshall, ¿De verdad crees que ganaras esta guerra por Gumball, cuando dijiste tambien amar a Fiona?**

Silencio.

—...

**Fiona, ¿que opinas de esta guerra que hay entre Marshall y Yo?**

Aparece Fiona con una camisa con la cara de Marshall y Gumball sonriendo.

—!Animo Marshall!

**Ok, creo que me pase de preguntas -_-u. Espero respondan! Chaito o3-. **

**Atte. La futura ESPOSA de Gumball (no te preocupes querido no te obligare a nada :3)**

—Maldita...—susurró Marshall

**report review for abuseDragon Oscuro chapter 6 . Aug 17**

**De nuevo les agradezco por responder sus preguntas y estas son algunas nuevas que tengo:**

**1.- Para Mizz-Chama; eso no lo puedo creer, he visto tus diseños en Deviantart y son muy buenos o te estaré confundiendo con alguien que tiene la misma cuenta que tu?**

—Creo que sí te confundiste, me estas confundiendo con _Mizz-chama_; mi cuenta en DA es _MiziCat_. -.-

**2.- Para Finn; yo haría lo mismo, Batman es el mejor, en fin, ya te sientes mejor por lo que paso en la ciudadela, por lo de tu padre y tu brazo? ya no sientes la necesidad de golpear al rey Helado cada vez que te lo encuentras?**

—Batman es el mejor. Ya me siento mejor por lo de papá; y ese viejo ya me cae mejor.

**3.- Para Simon/Rey Helado; cuando dijiste que terminaba tu "relación" con DP, significa que ya no ibas a tratar de secuestrarla? No recuerdas nada de tu vida antes de la corona?**

—Ya no quiero secuestrar a la princesa... ¿Qué vida?

**4.- Para Marceline; te gustaría volver a ser humana? como ayudaste a Finn cuando paso por esa horrible experiencia en la ciudadela?**

—Humana...—pausa—Sería bueno, pero no se pueda; aunque daría lo que sea por ser humana aunque sea solo por un día.—pausa—Sobre Finn... Simplemente le hice compañía.

—Y terminamos con las preguntas de **Cassidy14**.—dijo Roxy

**Rin-sama eres muy lindo**

—Muchas gracias.—respondió Rin

—Grr...—gruñó Mizzi

**Marceline/Finn**

**Porque no te declaras a Finn/Marcy**

Aura nerviosa, y sonrojo masivo, en los nombrados.

—¿¡De-declarar?!

**Fionna**

**Quien te gusta? Dilo en voz alta**

—Creo que aún quiero a PF, pero Marshy... no sé.

**Dp**

**Porque eres tan mala?**

Aura deprimente en Bonnibell.

—No soy mala...

**DF**

**Como te va con pan de canela?**

—Bien, muchas gracias.—respondió con una sonrisa

**Marcy/Finn**

**Los reto a darse un beso en los labios por 10 minutos**

Finn abraza a Marcy por la cintura, mientras que la vampira se abraza a su cuello, y ambos comienzan a besarse lenta, torpe y tímidamente.

—Nos vemos amigos.—despidió Rin


	8. Chapter 8

—¡Hemos vuelto!—exclamaron ambas presentadoras, muy sonrientes

—Comencemos con las preguntas de **Flame n' Shadows**.—dijo Jake

**Finn, quien crees que bese mejor? DP, Marcy, PF o Grumosa?**

Silencio.

—Marcy.

—Seguimos con **Angela-Li Raul-Maverel**.—dijo, sonriente, Roxy**  
**

**Ang: porfaviurs contesten mis preguntas **

**para Finn-san: esta pregunta me la he hecho desde que apareció Marceline-sama ¿en que te fijaste de la DP antes de que te enamoraras de marceline-sama? y yo prefiero a gatubela miau**

—Creo que fue porque era lo más parecido a un humano que conocía.

**Raúl: yo tambien tengo mis preguntas **

**para la Dp: ¿como ves a marceline-san? ¿amiga o algo mas?**

—Aunque nunca lo admitiré, fue como una hermana para mi.—sonrisa triste—Y lo sigue siendo...

**y para Finn: dime trataste de olvidar a marceline-san con la princesa Flama?**

Silencio.

—¿Finn?—preguntaron, de forma amenazante, las chicas mencionadas

—Ehm... yo... ¡adios!—huye como alma que se lleva el diablo

—¡FINN! ¡Vuelve aquí!

**Ang: bueno *sonrojada* Rin-sama yo *le da un beso en la mejilla* cre...cre..creo que usted es muy genial**

Rin sonríe, levemente sonrojado.

—Muchas gracias.—le devuelve el beso en la mejilla

A lo lejos se ve a un muy enfadada Mizzi mirando a Ang como un zorro tras su próxima comida.

**Raúl: bueno yo *sonrojado* por favor Roxy-san acepte esto *le entrega rapidamente una rosa violeta* espero que le guste**

Roxy coge la rosa con una sonrisa.

—Gracias.—le de un besoen la mejillas

—Terminamos con **Paloma-san**.—dijo Fiona

**Ok, en las preguntas anteriores si que me drogue XD (tenia sueño e-e). Bien hago las preguntas rapidamente:**

**Gumball, quiero saber tu opinion, ¿que piensas de esta "guerra" entre Marsahall y yo? (pregunta estupida pls)**

Sonrojo de Gumball.

—No sé que decir.

**Finn, yo tambien quiero ser la hija de Batman *-*, ¿te gusta gatubela?**

—Ni idea.—se encoge de hombros

**Marceline, ¡¿eres pareja de la dulce princesa?! (vi una "noticia" MUY extraña)**

—Ella es como mi hermana menor, una tierna hermana que quiero proteger y cuidar del mundo para que nunca pierda esa linda felicidad.—sonrisa triste—No es mi pareja, pero es mi mundo.

**Marshall, ¿me odias?, yo te kero como amigo :3**

—No te odio, pero me molesta que quieras a Bubba.

**Bien, eso es todo. Espero respondan, Bye**

**Atte. La que tendria que estar durmiendo ewe**

—¡Nos vemos!—exclama Rin con una leve sonrisa


	9. Chapter 9

—¡Hemos vuelto!—exclamaron ambas presentadoras, muy sonrientes

—Comencemos con las preguntas de **Jeje no lo diré**.—dijo Rin

**Nah mentira soy MistcanbeMissbyMe hehe me pueden decir Misty**

**Bueno, yo estoy con Fiona *se pone replica original de la camisa de Boys' Night de Fiona que tiene las caras de Marshall y Gumball* "Vamos Marshall!"**

—¡Eso mismo!—grita Fiona, con una camisa identica

**:'D bueno con las preguntas, para La Dulce Princesa si me lo permite le podría llamar Bonnie? "Los mundos de Aaa y Ooo como lograron comunicarse y luego reunirse con Mizzi, Roxy, Rin para hacer este kawaii programa? Los mundos son dos universos paralelos o sólo están situados en dos partes del mundosshh?"**

—Claro, puedes llamarme Bonnie.—pausa—Mizzi y Roxy fueron por todo Ooo y Aaa secuestrandonos.—pausa—Aaa y Ooo son dos continentes separados por el Océano Mortal.

**Y la última para el Principe Gumball "Como se conocieron usted y el ...ejem... el señorito Marshall Lee? No ha usted considerado tener una relación romanticosaa con Lee?"**

—Marshall y yo nos conocimos en una fiesta en la que él toco.—pausa—Sí.—sonrojo

**Jeje eso es todo,**

**Sayonara Mizzi-san, Roxy-san, Rin-sama, y los demás jeje ahora me voy a dormir xq son las 5 de la mañana y todavía no me he dormido n_nU**

—¡Bye, bye!—exclama Mizzi

—Seguimos con **Bowencito**.—dice Roxy

**Im back Mwhahaha! Okno.**

**Primero: Marceline convertirías a Finn en vampiro para estar para siempre con el? **

—Lo dudo, no creo convertirlo en vampiro.—respondió la vampira

**Y Finn que opinas de esto?**

—No sé, tendría que pensarlo.—responde Finn

**Segundo: Bubblegum tu me encantas como personaje! -le acaricia su cabello- Agh! -se le embarra la mano de chicle- Valio la pena -w-.**

Bonnie hizo un puchero.

—Pff...

**Ultima: Para PF, Eres una chica de fuego o una chica en llamas?, ya que al mojarte tu cuerpo se mantiene.**

—Chica en llamas.

**Eso es todo cuidense! -le da un hi five a Rin**

—Adios amigo.—despide Rin, con una risa

—Continuamos con **Angela-Li Raul-Maverel**.—dice Fiona

**Ang: *sonrojada* jejejejejejeje muchas gracias Rin-sama**

—De nada.

**esta pregunta es para El Príncipe Flama: ¿eres homosexual, bisexual o algo así por el estilo?**

—Soy hetero. ¬¬

**y para Jake-san: ¿como reaccionarias si Jake jr. tuviera un novio?**

—¡NADIE SE ACERCARÁ A MIS PEQUEÑOS!

***saca su katana* Mizzi-chama si cree que me va asustar esta muy equivocada *mirada de tigre***

Todos dirigen su mirada a la peli-blanca, la cual ignoraba olímpicamente a Ang.

—Te diré algo.—dijo de repente Mizzi, sin despegar su mirada del libro—Hoy tengo una cita con Rin, y mañana se quedará a dormir en mi casa. _Sin Roxy_.—Mizzi le sacó la lengua a Ang, mientras Rin escondía su sonrojado rostro

**Raúl: me alegra que le haya gustado mi rosa Roxy-san.**

—Fue un gesto muy lindo, como tu.—respondió son una coqueta sonrisa

**esta pregunta es para Finn-san: ¿has tenido sueños nivel 15 con marceline-san?**

Silencio.

Finn asintió con la cabeza—Hn.

**y para Fiona: ¿te gusta o conoses a Raven de los jovenes titanes?**

Aparece Fiona haciendo cosplay de Raven.

—¡La amo!

—Seguimos con **Dragon Oscuro**.—dijo Marshall

**Para Mizzi-chama: discúlpame por mi error, espero no haberte incomodado**

—Tranquilo, fue un divertido error. n-n

**Para Finn: además de las espadas, que otro tipo de armas te gustan?**

—No sé, yo amo las cosas filudas. jeje.

**si para estar con Marceline tienes que ser inmortal, que método preferirías, ser vampiro o humano con juventud eterna?**

—No sé... Supongo que elegiría ser vampiro para poder comprenderla mejor.

**Para DP: cuantos años tienes en realidad?**

Aura deprimente en Bonnibell

—Tengo 827.

**no te molesta a veces parecer la villana del cuento?**

—Mucho.

**Para Grumosa: que cosa eres?**

—Soy una nube "grumosamente" hermosa.

**Para Marceline: de todas las princesa de Ooo, cual es la que menos soportas, en mi caso es Grumosa?**

—La verdad es que no soporto a ninguna, las únicas que se pueden considerar mis amigas son la divertida Princesa Flama y mi dulce hermanita, Bonnie.—respondió con una sonrisa

**si Finn te pidiera que lo conviertas en vampiro, lo harias?**

—No lo sé.—dijo dudosa

**Para Jake: que harias si Finn se convierte en vampiro?**

Aura de terror en Jake.

—Mami...

**además de Arcoíris, tuviste alguna otra novia?**

—Nope. n3n

—Terminamos con la asombrosa **Paloma-san**.—dijo, entre risas, Mizzi

**Aysh pero que terno que no me odies Marshall :3 (pero seguiré peleando por Gumball e-e) ahora las preguntas!:**

—Hum...—puchero en Marshall

**Dulce Princesa, ¿te gusta, quieres o amas a alguien romanticamente?**

—No.

**Finn, ¿has tenido sueños... Errmm..."húmedos" con Marceline?**

—Hn.—asiente

**Gumball, ¿tienes un fetiche sexual? (admitelo Marshall, esto te interesa a ti tambien)**

Aura incomoda en Gumball.

—Los disfraces de animales.—susurra

**Marshall, si Marceline ama o gusta de Finn, ¿tu sientes lo mismo por Fiona?**

Silencio incomodo.

—Ehm...

**Ok eso es todo :). Chaito. **

**Atte. La que esta apunto de hacer una locura.*se acerca a Gumball y lo abraza del cuello* espero pases un l-lindo día *sale corriendo toda sonrojada***

—Loca.—susurra el sonrojado Gumball

—¡Nos vemos!—dice Roxy, lanzando un beso a los lectores


End file.
